Solitude
by xX-SpectrumBrie-Xx
Summary: Talia Gray was just looking for a job and some solitude. But as the winter presses in at the Overlook, she finds there is much more than rooms in this hotel. And a certain man from the past has his eye on her. Jack/OC. Rating subject to change.


**Greetings! I am so excited to present a story I've had on my mind for quite some time now. It is set in present day, following the movie (mainly). Enjoy, reviews are appreciated, and I own just my characters. :)**

oOoOoOo

The rumble of the engine echoed off the cliffs and across the lake. Bright sunlight reflected off the car, off the water, and back up to the sky from whence it came. The dark little Beetle was Talia's baby, and she drove it with pride. But pride wasn't exactly what she needed right now. She needed courage, and she needed this job, if nothing else but for her peace of mind.

It was a perfect plan: a big hotel with excellent resonating rooms and halls, scenery to inspire a whole album of songs, and not a soul to bother her. If Talia knew anything, she knew her best work came from solitude.

The old car began its climb up to the Overlook. Sure, the car was nearly 40 years old, but it still had a strong engine - or a strong heart, as Talia put it. She wondered to herself if the place had a garage to store her bug in.

The Overlook rose into view. _I wonder if this place has changed at all since it was built._ It wasn't ancient, but still had a classic, timeless look to it. She parked on a flat piece of pavement and began walking up to the doors. _Are the stories true? _Talia thought as she glanced at the giant green hedge maze. _This place sure _looks _haunted..._ She shrugged off a strange feeling and walked inside, nearly colliding with a luggage cart.

oOoOoOo

"Miss Gray, how wonderful it is to finally meet you!" Talia stood and shook the man's hand as he entered the office.

"Same to you, Mr. Ullman." Talia cringed internally as his hand lingered on hers a second too long.

"Please," Ullman smiled. "My father is Mr. Ullman. Call me Patrick." _Oh brother._

"Sure," she said happily. They took their seats on either side of the table.

"So, I've read your resume, your references... I've even listened to some of your music. And I must say, you're even prettier in person."

_You've gotta be kidding me._ "Oh, well thank you. I hope you liked the music as well."

He raised his eyebrows. "Very much so, yes. I suppose you're here to tell me why you should have the caretaker position?"

_Well, no shit, Sherlock._ "Indeed, I am."

"Well, I've gotta be honest. I, along with the rest of the board, am a bit...hesitant. I'm sure you understand why."

_Oh, because you're a stupid prick?_ "I'm not sure I do, Mr. Ullman."

"I told you, call me Patrick," Ullman rose and leaned against the desk. "This hotel's history is about as big as the Overlook itself. I'm sure you've heard stories. A young woman such as yourself...alone in this place for months? It doesn't seem appropriate. The job itself isn't too taxing, mind you. But this kind of solitude isn't very good for you. We just don't want you going stir-crazy up here."

_For fuck's sake..._ "Mist- um, Patrick," Talia said, smiling as sweetly as her face would let her. "Your worries are well-placed, but not neccessary. You and the board don't quite know my nature, you see. As you know, I am a musician. The Overlook is an ideal recording space, yes. But the scenic beauty and the solitude are what I'll draw my inspiration from. I do quite well on my own, and I believe I will thrive here. Hell, I'll even give you a free copy of my album in the spring!"

Ullman sighed. "You've gotta know, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just...well, I'm sure you've heard a story or two about this place. I'm just looking out for you, Miss Gray."

Talia chuckled. "I don't believe in ghosts, Patrick."

He nodded and smiled. "Good. Aw, hell. You've made a good case. And I certainly can't deny that smile. Not to mention you were the only applicant this year." Ullman approached her.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake in doing this, but you've got the job, Miss Gray."

Talia held back a smirk. _You're damn right, I do._

"Thank you so much," she said as she stood and shook his hand. "And please, call me Talia."

oOoOoOo

**There's chapter 1 for you! Reviews are welcome, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~Spectrum**


End file.
